Jack Harrison (Earth-616)
; formerly , Co-Director for , protégé of Captain America, | Relatives = Drake Harrison (brother), Mr. and Mrs. Harrison (parents), Lucy (live-in girlfriend) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Knowhere; Formerly Prison 42, Negative Zone; Sandhaven, Arizona | Gender = Male | Height = 6'1" | Weight = 210 lbs. | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Brown | UnusualFeatures = | CharRef = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Adventurer | Education = High School graduate | Origin = Human mutated by the Hyde Formula | PlaceOfBirth = Sandhaven, Arizona | Creators = Mark Gruenwald; Dave Hoover | First = Captain America #434 | Death = Captain America: Steve Rogers Vol 1 10 | HistoryText = Early Life Jack Harrison and his brother, Drake, were members of Captain America's computer hotline network, and they created a citizen's patrol group in their home town, Sandhaven, Arizona. Drake was attacked by a couple of criminals, and the attack left him unable to use his legs. After the attack, Jack and Drake discovered that the Serpent Society had infiltrated his home town, and they had attempted to contact the local authorities, but the Serpent Society had paid them all off. Jack was unhappy with this information, so he began training in the martial arts and weight lifting so that he could fight the Serpent Society himself. He took on a disguise that he thought would make Captain America proud, and began to fight crime as Jack Flag. During a bank robbery, Jack intervened and stopped Rock Python and Fer-de-Lance (both of whom were members of the Serpent Society). Shortly after this, Jack attempted to infiltrate the Society, but King Cobra did not fully trust Flag. King Cobra sent him to steal a painting from Mr. Hyde, who severely beat Jack. While fighting, Flag was drenched in Hyde's chemicals and developed superhuman strength. After receiving his new powers, Flag easily defeated Mr. Hyde and retrieved the painting that he was supposed to steal for the Serpent Society. Before returning the painting to the King Cobra, Flag contacted Captain America's hotline and informed them that the Serpent Society was in Sandhaven. Impressed that he was able to defeat Mr. Hyde, Cobra tried out Jack as a new King Cobra. While Flag was undercover with the Serpent Society, Captain America, and his protégé, Free Spirit, showed up to aid Jack and defeat the Society. Jack followed Captain America and Free Spirit east, aiding them against ULTIMATUM, AIM, and Madcap. When Captain America believed he was dying, he charged Jack, Free Spirit, Fabian Stankowicz and Zach Moonhunter with maintaining his hotline. Jack Flag later helped a girl escape a group of gangsters and was targeted by the new Thunderbolts for violating the Superhuman Registration Act. He was able to subdue almost all of the Thunderbolts team, but was stabbed in the spine by Bullseye while escaping, destroying his cauda equina and leaving him paralyzed. He was taken into custody and imprisoned in the superhuman prison code named Prison 42, which resided in the Negative Zone. War of Kings Jack later subsequently took charge of Prison 42 after the warden and guards retreated back to Earth and abandoned the prisoners during the Skrull Invasion. Prison 42 soon fell under siege by Blastaar's forces, who wants to gain access to the facility's portal to Earth, to prevent which Jack fought them off for some time. While confined to a wheelchair, Jack still commanded the respect and loyalty of the former super heroes and villains that now made up his army. Prison 42 was then visited by Peter Quill (Starlord) when Peter was sent inside Prison 42 to negotiate with Jack for the surrender of the facility to Blastaar's forces. Unfortunately, due to a betrayal by one of Jack's men, Skeleton Ki, the doors of Prison 42 were opened to Blastaar's forces, who stormed the facility. Jack Flag and Peter Quill were surrounded when Peter's Guardians of the Galaxy team suddenly teleported in to save them. Jack Flag and Peter Quill escaped back to Knowhere, the Guardians of the Galaxy's headquarters, where Jack's spinal injury was healed by alien technology and his paralysis cured. Considering himself a wanted man on Earth, Jack decided to stay with the Guardians for a while as a fellow cosmic adventurer. The Thanos Imperative Jack was on board the Sacrosanct the home world of the Universal Church of Truth when Thanos was resurrected and went on a rampage across the world. New Team At some point Jack left the Guardians and returned to Earth, the Superhuman Registration Act having being abolished while he was in space. Jack was recruited by Captain America along with Free Spirit as part of S.H.I.E.L.D. in order to combat the growing threat of Hydra. During one mission which involved capturing Baron Zemo in Bagalia, Jack Flag was thrown out of Zemo's getaway plane by Captain America himself, who had recently been replaced by a Hydra double-agent version of himself by a sentient Cosmic Cube named Kobik. Jack barely survived the fall, and even though S.H.I.E.L.D. managed to give him medical assistance, he remained comatose. Captain America later attempted to finish Jack off by injecting him with poison, but he was interrupted by Free Spirit who informed him that Jack had made her the decision-maker in the case of his continued life support, and that contrary to Jack's family's desires, she had chosen to pull him off life support, which eliminated the need for Cap to kill Jack himself. Once life support was removed, Jack died. | Powers = * Hyde Formula: Jack possesses various superhuman attributes as a result of being doused with the chemicals that Calvin Zabo uses to transform himself into Mr. Hyde. The chemicals, which have never been identified by name, have caused some degree of body wide augmentation to Jack's physiology. **'Superhuman Strength:' Zabo's chemicals have greatly augmented Jack's musculature, connective tissues and skeletal structure. As a result, Jack possesses superhuman strength sufficient to lift approximately 10 tons. **'Superhuman Stamina:' Jack's augmented musculature is more efficient than that of an ordinary human. As a result, his muscles produce less fatigue toxins during physical activity, granting him an undefined degree of superhuman stamina. Jack can, however, exert himself physically at his peak for at least several hours before the build up of fatigue toxins in his blood begins to impair him. **'Superhuman Durability:' Jack's fortified bodily tissues are tougher and more resistant to certain injury than that of a normal human. Jack is able to withstand impact and blunt trauma forces to a much greater degree than a human. For instance, he can withstand impacts, such as falling from a height of several stories, powerful concussive blasts, and being repeatedly struck by a superhumanly strong foe, that would severely injure or kill a normal human while sustaining little to no injury to himself. However, it is possible for Jack to be injured by bladed weapons or bullets composed of conventional materials. **'Regenerative Healing Factor:' Due to his augmented metabolism, Jack possesses a type of accelerated healing factor that allows him to fully mend mild to moderate injuries much faster and more extensively than a normal human. Jack's healing powers are sufficient to allow him to heal from slashes or punctures within minutes to hours and a broken bone within a matter of days. The full limits of Jack's healing powers aren't known but it is believed he is unable to regenerate missing limbs or organs. For instance, Jack has is hearing impaired in his left ear as a result of injury sustained as a costumed crime fighter and his healing powers have not mended the damage done to his ear. The damage done to his spinal cord had to be corrected at the advanced facilities at Knowhere where they presumably also fixed his ear. | Abilities = Prior to him being paralyzed, and even without his powers, Jack is a superb athlete and is skilled in a number of different martial arts. | Strength = Jack is able to lift approximately 10 tons. | Weaknesses = Jack's hearing in his left ear is severely impaired and, as a result of his battle with the Thunderbolts, he was temporarily paralyzed. His mobility has since been restored with the help of medical officials on the research station Knowhere. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = Jack employs technology designed by his brother Drake, once using a boom box which fired entangling rockets and disorienting fireworks. | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = Jack Flag | Links = }} Category:Regeneration Category:Trained by Captain America